


Day 123

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [123]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:25:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock returns to the flat in a mood, definitely not the time for their neighborhood CIA guy to have abused his 'not his housekeeper'...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 123

Alive...she's alive...obvious...what is about her that makes me stupid...and John...John...I've neglected him...damnit...sentiment? What the hell...someone tried to break in...it's always unlocked...stupid...Mrs. Hudson...no...she was about to go upstairs to dust again...scratch on the wall...she was struggling...damnit...sniff...that American agent, drowns himself in Old Spice...John's gun is in the bedroom...where did I put Irene's phone....I hope it's not on the desk...fuck...

"Oh, Sherlock, Sherlock!"

"Don’t snivel, Mrs Hudson. It’ll do nothing to impede the flight of a bullet. What a tender world that would be."

"Oh, please...sorry, Sherlock."

"I believe you have something that we want, Mr Holmes."

"Then why don't you ask for it."

I'm gonna kill you.

"Sher-"

"I've been asking this one. She doesn't seem to know anything."

Don't you worry, Martha, he will pay.

"But you know what I’m asking for, don’t you, Mr Holmes?"

 

Carotid Artery   
Skull   
Eyes   
Artery   
Lungs   
Ribs

 

"I believe I do."

"Oh please, Sherlock?"

"First, get rid of your boys." 

"Why?"

"I dislike being outnumbered. It makes for too much stupid in the room."

"You two, go to the car."

"Then get into the car and drive away. Don’t try to trick me. You know who I am. It doesn’t work."

Yes, that was menacing enough...

"Next, you can stop pointing that gun at me."

"So you can point a gun at me?"

"I’m unarmed."

"Mind if I check?"

"Oh, I insist."

Arsehole.

"Don't do anything."

No worries.

"Moron."

I'm so sorry, Martha. I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm just so...

"Oh, thank you."

"You’re all right now, you’re all right."

"Yes."

 

CRIME IN PROGRESS  
PLEASE DISTURB

 

"What's going on?"

"Jeez...what the hell is happening?"

About time you showed up.

"Mrs Hudson’s been attacked by an American. I’m restoring balance to the univertthe."

"Oh, Mrs Hudson, my God. Are you all right? Jesus, what have they done to you?

"Oh, I'm just being silly..."

"No. No..."

"Downstairs. Take her downstairs and take care of her."

That way you can honestly say you didn't see what I'm about to do.

"All right, it’s all right. I’ll have a look at that."

"I'm fine, I'm fine, John..."

"Are you gonna tell me what’s going on?

"I expect so. Now go."

"Lestrade. We’ve had a break-in at Baker Street. Send your least irritating officers and an ambulance. Oh, no-no-no-no-no, we’re fine. No, it’s the, uh, it’s the burglar. He’s got himself rather badly injured."

It's not because I don't like you...well, yes, it's partly that...but you almost put a bullet in the head of the man I love and you just beat up one of the few people who honestly adores me...just sending a message...

"Oh, a few broken ribs, fractured skull...suspected punctured lung. He fell out of a window."

 

"Oooh, it stings.."

"Ooh, that was right on my bins."


End file.
